Diana and Scott go to the Symphony
After a long time, they are still friends, and still attracted to one another. In this episode of Harpers Falls, lady attorney Diana Allerton and Scott Ames go out on the town and they realize that they are still very much attracted and are still very much in love with one another. Which leads to a surprise. Scene: Scott Ames' apartment in Cambridge. He is getting dressed and he is dressing formally. Sharlyn is over and she is looking over her father's clothes. SHARLYN: Who is the lucky woman? SCOTT: What do you mean? SHARLYN: I know you haven't dressed for a date in quite a number of years, Dad. Not since your last dinner date with Mom. SCOTT: Well, I think it is about time I did. SHARLYN: Who are you taking out? SCOTT: Diana Allerton. SHARLYN: Diana? You still are interested? SCOTT (smiling) Apparently. She is still a very attractive woman, and she and I know one another from many years. SHARLYN: I remember you two dated before you and Mom got married. SCOTT: Yes, when Diana and I were in High School, and your mom and I were estranged, we had dated for a time. It was when we were in 9th grade. Nothing major, and then Diana realized Valerie and I were soul mates. She knew that, and still knows it. (Enter Diana. She is absolutely radiant.) DIANA: Hello there, Sharlyn; Scott. What do you think? (Scott is bowled over) SCOTT: Diana, you look beautiful. SHARLYN: Yes, you do. DIANA: Thank you, Sharlyn. I know you are leery about your dad and I going out. SHARLYN: I still get nervous. DIANA: I understand, dear. I know you were very loyal to your mom. I loved your mom too. She and your dad had many years of happiness together. I understand your pain. SHARLYN: Really? DIANA: I do. My parents can tell you, I was no angel. In fact, I was a brat. SHARLYN: Wow! DIANA (grinning although at the time, she was embarrassed): I was quite the spoiled brat. I believed that I had it all over everyone else. I even fought with your dad constantly. SCOTT: She's right, Shar. Diana and I had some really epic screaming matches. DIANA: That we did. SHARLYN: You two really do make a great couple. If I had a choice, I would have Dad go out with you. DIANA: Thank you, Sharlyn. I appreciate that. SCOTT: Thank you, honey. SHARLYN: So where are you two going? SCOTT: Well, my dearest daughter, Diana and I are going to the symphony tonight. Michelle Harper is playing tonight. SHARLYN: I did not know that Michelle was in the symphony. SCOTT: She has been involved in it for many years. She was the youngest cellist when she first joined it. DIANA: That is impressive. She also taught Orchestra at Harper Academy. SCOTT: Well, we have to get going, honey. Ready, Diana? DIANA: I am indeed, Scott. SHARLYN: Have fun you two. I'll stick around and watch the apartment. SCOTT: Thank you, dearest. (Scott and Diana are headed out. Sharlyn smiles. She is glad her father is moving on with his life.) (Cut to: Top of the Hub. After the concert, Scott and Diana are having a late dinner.) DIANA: Michelle did a fantastic job tonight. SCOTT: Yes, she did. Her solo was captivating. DIANA: I was impressed. Seeing Dylan and Adam there. SCOTT: Well, why wouldn't he? That was his aunt up there. DIANA: I know, honey. I know. Sheila was there too, with Dylan. SCOTT: Di, Sheila is his cousin. And his spiritual twin. DIANA (giggling): I know, Scott. Dylan's a great guy. He's had a rough go of it, though, with his dad passing away. SCOTT: He's managed. And with his family, he will be all right. DIANA: I saw Jamie the other night. SCOTT: How is he? DIANA: Doing well. He and AJ are still strong as ever. SCOTT: They are a great couple. And I have a question to ask of you, my dearest Diana. DIANA: What is it, Scott? (He produces a ring out of his pocket.) SCOTT: Diana Jeanne Allerton, will you marry me? (Diana is astonished, and pleased, as the scene fades out.) Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes